You're My Lucky Item!
by Yumi Yoshikuni
Summary: "Tiba-tiba saja kau menciumku lalu kau memintaku menjadi Lucky Item-mu!" [[ Ini adalah persembahan untuk kalian semua di Hari Ulang Tahunku *Author Kumat* :P ]]


**_You're My Lucky Item!_**

_**Disclaimer**_ : _**Kuroko no Basuke**_ (黒子のバスケ), Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Warning!** Typo everywhere! Bahasa Kacau! Alur Kurang Jelas! And there's a _**BL!**_

* * *

Karna hari ini (02/28) adalah **_Ulang Tahun_**Yumi yang ke-**_17_** , Jadi Yumi buat FF ini sebagai hadiah Ulang Tahun dari Yumi!

Happy reading! ^^

* * *

Sore itu seorang atlit basket berambut kemerahan sedang berjalan menuju lapangan basket dimana ia sering berlatih. Saat ia tiba di lapangan basket tempat ia biasa berlatih, ia mendengar suara pantulan bola basket. Ia mendapati sosok berambut hijau berada disana.

"Mi.. Midorima Shintaro?" Kagami menjatuhkan bola basketnya.

Bola itu menggelinding ke arah Midorima.

"Eh? Ternyata kau, Kagami Taiga." Midorima berhenti berlatih lalu memungut bola basket Kagami.

Ia berjalan menghampiri Kagami, Lalu ia menyerahkan bola itu pada Kagami. Midorima berjalan menuju bangku didekat lapangan itu. Midorima melepaskan kacamatanya lalu ia mengambil selembar handuk kecil dan dipakainya untuk menutupi kepalanya, setelah itu ia membuka botol minumannya dan meneguk air didalamnya perlahan. Kagami hanya terdiam, ia terpaku menatap sosok Midorima yang basah karna keringat. Ia menatap setiap tetes keringat Midorima yang menetes.

"Apa yang Kau lihat, _Bakagami_?!" Midorima menyengrai, ia menyadari Kagami menatapnya sedari tadi.

"Ah? Bodoh! Si.. siapa yang melihatmu?" Kagami tersadar, wajahnya memerah.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" Midorima menghampiri Kagami sambil mengeringkan keringat dilehernya.

"Ak.. aku... Aku terkejut melihatmu ada disini. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kagami memalingkan wajahnya yang masih memerah.

"Tentu saja untuk bermain basket. Memangnya kenapa?" Midorima mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kagami.

Wajah Midorima sangat dekat dengan wajah Kagami. Bahkan Kagami dapat merasakan tetesan keringat dari rambut Midorima. Hembusan nafas Midorima bisa dirasakan oleh Kagami dari dekat. Aroma tubuh Midorima yang bercampur aroma keringat menerpa wajah Kagami. Tiba-tiba wajah Kagami memerah.

"_Baka!_ Kau terlalu dekat!" Kagami mendorong Midorima, ia langsung berjalan menuju bangku dimana Midorima meletakkan bawaannya.

"_hmmm, Aku tak menyangka kau se-imut itu Kagami_" pikir Midorima, sekali lagi ia menyengrai.

Jantung Kagami berdebar kencang. ia tak tau kenapa Midorima bisa bersikap seperti tadi. Ia merasakan wajahnya memerah namun ia tak tau apa itu karna Midorima atau karna sinar matahari sore. Kagami meletakkan tasnya lalu melepas seragamnya. Kini ia hanya menggenakan celana panjang dan kaos berwarna putih.

"Mau bermain _one-on-one_ denganku?" Midorima melemparkan bola pada Kagami.

Mendengar ajakkan Midorima, Kagami langsung tersenyum lalu ia mendribble bola ke arah Midorima.

"Baiklah, aku terima.." Belum apa-apa Kagami langsung melakukan _dunk_ melewati Midorima.

* * *

Mereka bermain dengan serius, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau mengalah. Saat Kagami memegang bola, Midorima berusaha merebutnya *Yah, walau sering gagal (-_-)* Begitu pula dengan Kagami, ia selalu mem-_block_ *hampir* semua tembakkan Midorima. Mereka bermain hingga matahari terbenam.

"Haah.. haah.. haah..." Nafas Kagami dan Midorima tersengal.

Mereka berdua kelelahan dan basah karna berkeringat. Kagami langsung berbaring ditengah lapangan, rasanya sama melelahkannya dengan bermain melawan Touou.

"Ini!" Midorima melemparkan sebuah handuk pada Kagami.

"Ah, _Domo.._" handuk itu jatuh tepat diwajah Kagami.

Midorima tersenyum puas. Ia membawa dua botol _Pocari _untuknya dan Kagami. Ia lalu berjalan menghampiri Kagami, lalu ia duduk disebelahnya.

"Minumlah, Aku tau kau pasti lelah, _Bakagami..._" Midorima tersenyum, ia menempelkan botol minuman itu ke dahi Kagami.

"Eh? Thanks.." Kagami merasa canggung.

Kagami meneguk minuman dari Midorima. Saat ia meneguknya, ia mengangkat dagunya lalu meneguknya sambil menutup mata. Keringat Kagami masih menetes dari setiap helai rambutnya. Midorima menatapnya sedari tadi, lalu ia tersenyum.

"Hei Kagami. Apa kau percaya Malaikat?" Midorima menatap langit malam.

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu?" Kagami meletakkan botol minumannya diantara dia dan Midorima, ia membiarkan botol itu terbuka.

"Hanya ingin tau saja.." Midorima menatap Kagami, ia masih belum memnggunakan kacamatanya.

Melihat wajah serius Midorima membuat jantung Kagami berdebar tak karuan.

"Hmm, Aku.. aku percaya. karna aku juga percaya kalau Tuhan itu ada." Kagami menjawab sambil tersenyum ke arah Midorima.

Sesaat Midorima terkejut melihat Kagami.

_"Apakah kau Malaikat,__Kagami?" _pikir Midorima, lalu ia tersenyum.

"Aku juga sangat percaya.." Melihat wajah Midorima yang tersenyum padanya, wajah Kagami langsung memerah.

"Ka.. ka.. Kalu begitu, aku pulang duluan.." Kagami berusaha berdiri, ia tak mau Midorima menyadari wajahnya yang memerah.

"Eh, Kagami. Tunggu!" tanpa sadar Midorima menarik tangan Kagami.

Kagami terjatuh, Ia jatuh tepat diatas tubuh Midorima.

"_Gommen, Daijoubu Kagami?_" Midorima memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit terbentur.

Kepala Kagami jatuh tepat didada Midorima. Dia mendengar detak jantung Midorima yang sangat cepat dan kencang, wajah Kagamipun semakin memerah.

"_Da.. da.. dai.. joubu.." _Kagami bangun dari atas tubuh Midorima.

Kagami duduk dengan posisi kaki menekuk kebelakang. *Susah jelasinnya.. pkonya gitu :P * Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Kini wajahnya sudah semerah buah tomat matang. Melihat wajah Kagami yang memerah, membuat Midorima tak bisa lagi menahan apa yang akan dilakukannya sejak tadi.

"_chuuu~~_" Midorima mengangkat dagu Kagami lalu ia mencium Kagami tepat dibibirnya.

Kagami terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Midorima. Bahkan saat Midorima melepaskan ciuman singkatnya, kagami hanya membatu. Wajahnya masih memerah.

"Ah, Sial! Ini semua salahmu, Kagami! Kenapa kau begitu Imut!" Midorima memegangi kedua pipi Kagami.

Kini wajah Midorima juga ikut memerah. Sekali lagi ia mencium Kagami. Kini ia tak hanya mengecup bibir Kagami saja. Tapi ia memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kagami. Lidah mereka salih berkelut. Sesekali Midorima mengeluarkan lidahnya lalu memasukkannya lagi.

"_Li.. lidah Midorima.."_ pikir Kagami.

Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Ia tak menyangka Midorima akan menciumnya seperti itu. Semakin lama nafas Kagami semakin berat. Desahan ringan keluar dari mulutnya. Midorima mencium Kagami cukup lama. Saat Midorima mengeluarkan lidahnya, ia melihat wajah Kagami yang memerah dan ia tampak lemas.

Kagami pun tak sanggup mengatakan apapun. Ia masih _blank_ karna ciuman dari Midorima. Bahkan ia tak sanggup melawan Midorima tadi. Butiran air mata siap jauh dari kedua bola matanya. Dan saat air mata itu menetes..

"Maaf! Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu menangis, Kagami.." Midorima memeluknya lalu menjilat air mata Kagami.

Tiba-tiba Kagami memeluk erat tubuh Midorima. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Midorima. Midorima merasakan tangan Kagami yang bergetar saat memeluknya.

"_You're Moron, Midorima_!" Kagami masih memeluk erat Midorima.

Midorima sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Kagami.

"Apa kau membencinya?" Midorima berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kagami agar ia bisa menatap wajah Kagami.

"_I don't say that I hate it.." _Kagami memalingkan wajahnya.

_"Lihatlah Kagami. Bahkan saat seperti inipun kau tampak sangat imut.."_ pikir Midorima.

"Lalu apa kau menyukainya?" Midorima mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kagami hingga dahi mereka saling bersentuhan.

"_Baka_!" Kagami kembali memeluk erat Midorima.

Ia tak mau Midorima melihat wajahnya yang semakin memerah. Melihat sikap Kagami membuat Midorima tersenyum. Lalu ia mengelus kepala Kagami. Seakan dalam pengelihatannya terdapat sepasang _Nekomimi_ dikepala Kagami.

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau menjadi _Lucky Item_-ku?" Midorima mengangkat dagu kagami lalu ia mengecup pipi Kagami.

"Ke.. ke.. kenapa harus aku?" Kagami menatap heran Midorima.

"Karna _Lucky Item_-ku, adalah malaikat. Dan malaikat itu adalah Kau, Kagami.." Mendengar jawaban Midorima membuat Kagami terbelalak.

"Ba.. baiklah.. Kalau itu maumu.." Kagami menundukkan kepalanya.

Midorima tersenyum, namun tiba-tiba Kagami menarik bajunya lalu mengecup bibirnya.

"Tapi, Kau harus janji padaku! Aku adalah _Lucky Item-_mu yang terakhir dan satu-satunya!" Kagami tampak seperti seekor kucing yang marah.

"Tenang saja. Kau adalah yang terakhir dan satu-satunya untukku, Kagami.." Midorima memeluk Kagami.

Kagami pun membalas pelukkannya.

* * *

Disisi lain, Midorima dan Kagami tidak menyadari bahwa Kuroko dan Takao sedang menahan tawa sambil merekam apa yang tengah terjadi diantara Midorima dan Kagami.

* * *

**END**

* * *

nah Gimana?

Maaf rada atas ke-gaje-an, gak karu-karuan, typo, kalimat g jelas dll..

Jangan lupa _review_ ya.. :D


End file.
